Happy Birthday, Syrus
by Phantom Of FanFiction
Summary: Just a Zane x Syrus story, but it may not be as typical as it sounds! I suck at summaries... I know!


Title: Happy Birthday, Syrus

Summary: Just a Zane x Syrus story, but it may not be as typical as it sounds! I suck at summaries... I know!

YGO - YGO

One night Syrus was heading back to the Ra Yellow dorms because he didn't really feel much like sleeping in his old dorm tonight. He couldn't believe that everybody had forgotten that today was his birthday. I mean... Jaden had forgotten last year, but remembered a week later. Syrus hadn't minded **too** much about that, because everyone else remembered. Then Syrus sighed sadly. Even Zane had forgotten. Zane was his older brother, as well as his boyfriend and he forgot.

Syrus sighed sadly again and went into the dorm. Then Syrus stopped at the door when he saw a little folded up piece of paper attatched to the door. He took it off the door and unfolded it. This is what the note said:

_Syrus, go to the place where you saved my life from the shadows_

_- Z.L.T. -_

Syrus gave and open-mouthed smile and ran for the front of the school where the duel between him and Zane had taken place. Sitting on one of the stones sat another little note he quickly took it and read that one. This is what it said:

_Good! Now, go to the place where I told you that you are and always will be the only one for me_

_- Z.L.T. -_

Syrus then took off again, but was headed towards the lighthouse that Zane always used to be at. When he got there he was hoping to find Zane there, but it was just another note. He opened it up and read it.

_Okay, go to the place where you and I first kissed_

_- Z.L.T. -_

He then ran to the waterfall that was deep in the woods and on one of the trees there was another note. Syrus was really starting to get annoyed with all these notes.

"Zane, this better be good. Because if it's not then I'm going to kill you for making me run around the whole island." Syrus whispered to himself then took down the note and read it.

_You're really getting good at this... now, go to the place where you and I first made love_

_- Z.L.T. -_

Syrus then ran for Zane's dorm room and found **another** note on the door. Syrus growled to himself and took down that note to read it.

_Last clue... go to the place that has the most beautiful view of the night sky and 'X' will mark the spot_

_- Z.L.T. -_

Syrus was glad that it said that this one was the last one so he made a run back to the school. Then he went inside and ran up the stairs that lead to the roof. When he got the the door that lead to the roof there was a small piece of paper with a big 'X' on it. He smiled then opened the door and closed the door behind before looking at anything. He turned around and opened his eyes. He saw beautiful lit purple and pink lights hung everywhere, and a table in the middle of the roof that was set for two people with candles. He went up to the table and found another little note. He opened it and started reading.

_Syrus,_

_You are the most amazing, intellagent, and most beautiful person that I have ever met or seen. I love you __**so**__ much. You can't even begin to __**imagine**__ how much. Syrus ever since we were little you've always had this effect on me. Everytime you're around my heart __**still**__ skips a beat. I want to keep you around forever. What I'm really trying to say Syrus is..._

_Will you marry me?_

_- Z.L.T. -_

_P.S._

_Turn around._

Syrus turned around and saw Zane standing, more like kneeling, behind him with a ring in his hand. He looked at Syrus with hopeful eyes and smiled, even though on the inside he was scared to death.

"Will you?"

"Aw, Zane... of course I will." Syrus said with happy tears in his eyes then he ran for Zane and hugged him tightly. Zane stood up, taking Syrus with him and spun Syrus around a couple of times. Once Zane stopped spinning them around he set Syrus back down then took the ring out of it's little box and handed it to Syrus. "Do I have to put it on myself?"

"No, I can do that." Zane said then took the ring back and slipped it onto Syrus' finger. Then Syrus looked at his ring then at his new fiance and smiled.

"Zane, I love you."

"I love you too, my precious little angel." Zane said then the two kissed eachother lightly, each feeling the love that the other felt for them. They broke away a minute later and hugged eachother. "Oh, and happy birthday, Syrus." He said and Syrus giggled.

"Thank you."

"**And** happy anniversary." Zane said then they broke the hug, looked at eachother, and kissed again.

YGO - YGO

Wow! This only took me a **day** to write! Do you people love it? Be honest... I can take the insults if you didn't!


End file.
